The functions of this Core are threefold: (a) to continue to optimize the protocols for development of a murine model of asthma with both acute and chronic airway inflammation; (b) to provide a service for various projects in the AADRC Program by conducting experiments involving this model; and (c) to serve as a source for murine lung tissues. Animal models of human asthma have drawn considerable attention in recent years. A murine model has been particularly popular, in which mice are primarily sensitized with an antigen systemically and then challenged with the same antigen through the airways. The animals develop a Th2 response in the lung with prominent eosinophilia, production of Th2 cytokines, and development of airway hyperresponsiveness. This model has been valuable, especially in conjunction with the use of genetically engineered mice lacking specific gene products, in the elucidation of molecular and cellular mechanisms responsible for allergic airway inflammation and airway hyperresponsiveness. The Core is responsible for optimization of the protocol. In addition, it will provide the following services: (1) the performance of experiments involving the murine model of asthma using nominal mice or various transgenic mice; these include immunization, airway challenge, obtainment of BAL fluid, determination of levels of inflammatory cells and cytokines in BAL fluid, quantitation of serum IgE level, and measurement of airway responsiveness; (2) the testing of the effects of inhibitors on airway inflammation; (3) obtainment of tissues from normal mice or mice with inflamed airways; and (4) breeding and maintaining various transgenic mice to be used for airway experimentation by various projects.